Human
by Ellen-and-Keats4eva
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin travel to Shili, Ahsoka's home planet... But just before they leave Corusaunt, a weird premonition invades Ahsoka's mind. And they continue to happen on their mission in Shili. Might continue.. depending on reviews.. which are welcome!:D
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Heyy... I just thought I'd make something quick for star wars... It depends on how many reviews I get, if I continue it. This takes place during the Clone Wars. After the Mortis Trilogy. **

**WARNING: This will be Anakin X Ahsoka!**

**Human**

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking down the hall way of the Jedi temple after a meeting with the High Council. Ahsoka was getting older now and they both knew that the trials were coming soon for her.

"So.. Snips. Ready for the next mission?" Anakin asked his padawan.

"Kind of..." Ahsoka was distracted.

"What's bothering you young one?"

"I can sense something... I'm not entirely sure about what it is.. but it's bad." Ahsoka was messing with one of her lekku.

"That's weird. I don't sense anything." Anakin had a questioning look on his face while looking down at his padawan.

"Maybe _The Chosen One_ is losing his touch?" Ahsoka joked, giggles escaping her lips.

"Whaaa? Pft. Yeah right. I never lose my touch!" Anakin was glaring at Ahsoka now.

"Haha suuuuuuure Master." Ahsoka smiled.

* * *

><p>Back in Jedi housing, Ahsoka was relaxing on the couch with Barriss. They didn't know that Anakin was in their little kitchenette.<p>

"It's not like that Barriss."

"Well it sure seems like it. Admit it Soka."

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Ahsoka was getting mad now.

"Alright, alr-" Barriss was cut off.

"What's not like what?" Anakin said, coming into the scene.

"Nothing mast-" Ahsoka stopped, a premonition coming into her head.

* * *

><p><em>She was trapped in a separatist cell. Stinky, smelly, dirty, Sepi cell. She looked down at her hands and gasped. She didn't see orange skin, but pale, pinkish-peach skin. She glanced around the cell and found a small piece of an old mirror. Brushing off the dirt, she saw that her face was the same color and her eyes were brown.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka came out of the premonition with a sharp inhale of breath. Anakin was at her side on the couch with as much of a worried look on his face as Barriss. Her blue eyes wide and her face covered in sweat.<p>

"Snips, you okay?" Anakin said, shaking his padawan's shoulder lightly.

"Y-yeah. I..." Ahsoka slowly turned her head towards Anakin.

"Barriss, go find Master Kenobi for me." Anakin ordered, his eyes never leaving Ahsoka.

She nodded and quickly left.

**5 minutes Later**

Obi-wan walked into the room and saw Ahsoka and Anakin on the couch.

"What happened here?" He asked, sitting across from the two.

"I had a vision."

"Of?"

"I'm not sure.. I think it was me. But I was... human."

Anakin was now shocked and curious, as was his old master.

"Seriously?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'm lying. I'm serious!" Ahsoka said, Anakin could have swore he saw fangs.

"Hm... I think we have to consult Master Yoda about this." Obi-wan said, rubbing his beard.

* * *

><p>The trio made their way to Master Yoda to explain the situation at hand.<p>

"Think this is strange I do. But, continue your mission, you must."

They all nodded and were off.

"Well that was of no help whatsoever." Ahsoka complained.

"Well if anything else happens, tell us. Alright?" Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka nodded and left with her Master to pack some things for their trip to Shili.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, the <em>Resolute<em> landed in Shili. There was word of General Grevious and Count Dooku being on this planet and having some files on the Republic's next move. Along with 5,000 droids. The trio now with Captain Rex and Commander Cody were walking through the streets. Ahsoka was a little more level-headed now because she was home. Shili was her home planet.

"Ahsoka? Is that you Tano?" A teenaged Togruta male walked up to the group.

"Asaak? Is that... Oh my! Assak!"

"Ahsoka! You have no clue how much I've missed you!" Asaak pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

"Asaak. I've missed you too." She said, hugging her friend back tightly.

Anakin cleared his throat and Obi-wan laughed. Anakin felt a slight ting of jealousy because of the scene playing in front of him.

"OH! Sorry Master." Ahsoka backed away from Asaak.

Anakin nodded. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Assak Dan*. We grew up together. I'm surprised you still remember me. I left when we were quite young." She looked from her master to Asaak.

"Please. Like anyone could forget that pretty face." Asaak said, tapping the underside of Ahsoka's chin with a wink.

That statement caused Ahsoka's lekku to turn a very light blue and she was giggling. She was embarrassed. Anakin cleared his throat even harder this time. Ahsoka stopped giggling.

"Asaak. This is Jedi Knight An-"

"Anakin Skywalker. I'm her Master, so I suggest watching yourself sir." Anakin said, walking up to the boy.

"Now now Anakin. I'm General Obi-wan Kenobi. Nice to meet you. Behind me is Captain Rex and Commander Cody." Both the troopers waved and Asaak nodded.

"Uh.. Asaak...?"

"Yes Soka?"

"Is... Are my parents still here?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"Yes, you would like to see them?"

"Is it okay master?" Ahsoka asked, gaining a nod from her master. "Yes!"

"Come on. I'll show you the way." Asaak said, holding out his arm for Ahsoka to link onto, and she did.

Anakin walked behind the two with Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody. Obi-wan could sense Anakin's anger and jealousy.

"'Soka'? What the heck's up with that?" Anakin asked, out loud.

"Anakin. Stop worrying. She'll be fine. Keep in mind the rules of the Jedi-"

"I know." Anakin hissed.

"Keep them in mind. **You** and Ahsoka."

* * *

><p>After a good 15 minutes of walking and Anakin being irritated, they were there. There, was a small hut with some native flowers around the front walkway. Asaak knocked on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Tano. Anyone home?"<p>

"Come on in Asaak." A female voice said.

"Alright." Asaak nodded and lead Ahsoka in.

"I have a present for you Mrs. Tano!"

A 20 year old (or so) female Togruta walked out into the room from another room. She had something in her hand and was looking at it. She lifted her head up slowly, only to stop and lock eyes on Ahsoka. She gasped.

"My... Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"My baby!" Her mother ran over and gave Ahsoka a big hug.

"Uh... hello." Ahsoka hugged back.

"Do you remember Snips? Do you remember her?" Anakin asked.

"Um... Vaguely. I... Left when I was 4."

"That's okay Ahsoka. How long are you staying?" Her mother pulled away.

"Not long." Anakin interrupted. "We have a mission assigned to us by the High Council."

"Oh." Ahsoka's mother's face saddened. "How about for the night?"

"Master?" Ahsoka turned towards Anakin.

"If it's alrigh-"

"I forgot to ask your names." Ahsoka's mother cut through.

"General Anakin Skywalker."

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Commander Cody."

"Captain Rex."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Xion Tano."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Tano." Anakin greeted.

"Please, call me Xion."

"Okay. As I was saying, if it's alright with you Xion. We have 5, including Ahsoka."

"Well.. Hmm... General Kenobi and the clones may use the spare room. Ahsoka and General Skywalker can use Ahsoka's room. How's that?"

"Fine." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Anakin walked to the back of the hut and stepped into Ahsoka's old room. She walked to the middle and just looked around.<p>

"Look familiar Soka?" Asaak asked, stepping into the room.

"A little." Ahsoka paused and glanced at her bed. There sat a small Togruta doll in a pink dress. "Abbi..." Ahsoka gaped.

"Abbi?" Anakin questioned.

"My doll. Abbi. Mother made her for me when I was younger." Ahsoka grabbed the small doll off her bed and held it tight to her chest.

"You found Abbi." Ahsoka's mother stood in the doorway. "Asaak... It's time to go. Elicia is calling you."

Asaak let out a groan and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Ahsoka's free hand and brought it to his grayish lips, kissing it softly. "Until we meet again.. My dear Soka." And with that he was gone.

Anakin was now pissed and Ahsoka's lekku were the lighter shade of blue again. She decided to revert the conversation.

"So.. Mom.. tell master Skywalker about Abbi." Ahsoka said following her mother into the kitchen.

"Oh.. alright. Let's see. Ahsoka was about 3 and she and Asaak were playing outside. I'm not sue what happened but Ahsoka got hurt, bad. So to ease her pain I gave her Abbi. She dropped it before she left with Master Plo."

"Oh.. I see." Anakin paused. "Snips.. I think it's time we get some sleep."

Ahsoka nodded in response and headed off for her bedroom. "Night mom."

"Night honey." Xion looked at Anakin.

"Yes?"

"You were angry earlier. Well more jealous I would say. I'm guessing because of Asaak's actions?"

Anakin didn't answer because they both knew that she was right.

"Don't worry. He's to be married in 2 days."

"He's only.. What? 15.. 16?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. He's 16. Elicia is his soon to be wife."

"So your saying.."

"That if Ahsoka wasn't with you or in the Jedi order for that matter... She would be married anytime soon. She's how old?"

"Almost 16. But not quite."

"Then most definitely she would be betrothed."

"Wow.. So young." Anakin said. _I was almost 20 when I married Padme. _He thought.

"Maybe to you.. But to us Togrutas.. it's nothing new... I married Zackt when I was 15."

"I'm assuming Zackt is Ahsoka's father."

"No."

Anakin was slightly taken back by her answer. "No?"

"I was abandoned by Ahsoka's biological father when I found out I was pregnant with her..." Xion trailed. "I soon found Zackt and he promised to take care of us and protect us. So we married as soon as Ahsoka was born so she would have his last name."

"You were pregnant at 14?"

Xion nodded. "Sad isn't it? No wonder the Republic thinks very lowly of us. But, I will say this... Ahsoka is the best thing that has ever happened to me. General Skywalker..."

"Yes?"

"I need to know that you'll be at her side as long as it's possible. To protect her.. To help guide her." Xion looked up to Anakin.

"I will do my best Xion. I swear on my mother Shmi's soul." Anakin lightly embraced the woman and said his goodnight's and went off to bed himself. "Oh and Xion?"

"Hm?"

"When I swear something on my mother's soul... I mean that I'll do whatever it takes. You won't regret it." Anakin bowed his head and left.

* * *

><p>Anakin peeked his head into Ahsoka's room, checking if she was asleep.<p>

"Come on in Skyguy."

Anakin entered and walked over to his cot.

"Hey Snips..?"

"Yes master?"

"Uh..."

"Master? Everything okay?"

"Nevermind. Just get some sleep. We have patrolling in the morning."

"Yes of course master."

They both drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>"Snipsssssssss... Snips! Come on, wake up!"<p>

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. Her bright orange eyelids fluttering and adjusting to the light.

"Nugh... What?" Ahsoka asked, her throat dry and voice crackling.

"Let's go. We have patrolling."

"I'm com-" Ahsoka was cut off again. Another premonition.

* * *

><p><em>Pale, peach skin... Brown hair, with brown-ish green eyes. Looking down, she saw her chest not longer covered with her maroon cloth.. but covered with a bikini-like top. Bright, shiny silver trim on the top. She tried to move. Her body was stuck... chained.<em>

* * *

><p>"Snips! Answer me! Snips! Damn! Xion?" Anakin called.<p>

"Yes? Wh-hat's going on with Ahsoka?"

"Can't talk now. Get general Kenobi! Please!" Anakin ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Trying to move was effortless. Her body was frail, fingernails down to the nub, dark circles under her eyes. Hunger rumbling throughout her stomach. Looking around the cell, she noticed a lighter object through the darkness. A CLONE HELMET. She tried to call out, nothing emerging from her mouth.<em>

* * *

><p>"Anakin! What's wrong?" Obi-wan asked as he walked into the room.<p>

"Ahsoka.. She's having another..." Anakin glanced over and saw Xion in the doorway, worry covered her face.

"Don't worry Xion. She'll be just fine." Obi-wan tried to re-assure her.

"Come on Snips!" Anakin cried. And just as he finished, Ahsoka gasped and blinked several times and held her chest. She was breathing heavily.

Xion cried out with happiness and Anakin pulled Ahsoka into an embrace. "Everything alright now Snips?"

Ahsoka just sat in her master's embrace and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Snips?"

Ahsoka looked up at her master. "We need to talk. Just us 4.. not my mother."

Anakin nodded in response and called Cody and Rex in.

* * *

><p>"Master..." Ahsoka trailed off. "I'm worried. These premonitions.. they.. Is it possible for me to become human?"<p>

"Well... I've never quite heard of changing your species... but I suppose it could be possible." Obi-wan was thinking and rubbing his beard. "I'll contact the Jedi Council. Rex, Cody.. Continue our schedule. Go scouting for anything suspicious."

"Yes sir!" Rex and Cody replied in unison. They left.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Anakin were alone in her room later that night. Everyone was sleeping.<p>

"Master... I'm truly scared! I don't want to become human." Ahsoka sat on her bed, knees up to her chest, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ahsoka. Hey hey hey.. Look at me." Anakin sat on the edge of her bed. He tore her arms away from her face. "Look at me Snips. I promise to never let anything like that to happen to you. Alright?"

"Mhmm." Ahsoka nodded. She glanced up and noticed how ridiculously close they were. "Uh..." Ahsoka's eyes were locked with Anakin's.

They both were extremely close and were closing in without knowing it. Soon, their lips brushed together. Ahsoka's grey-ish ones against Anakin's pale peach ones. But as soon as it happened, it broke off. Ahsoka looked the other way and Anakin left the room.. But not without one last, quick glance at his padawan... Her face stained with tear trails and her lekku light blue with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... " She said, just as he left the room.

Anakin had one thought going in his head. _What in the hell.. did I just do?_

Ahsoka had one thought going in her head. _Why can't it be easy to not love?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it folks! If I get enough reviews... I might continue this... And for any of you who dislike Anakin X Ahsoka... Why are you here in the first place? Not to be mean but I warned you... ^-^ Bye bye! Reviews and Comments are welcomeeeee~~~ :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! Supp? Lol anyways... since you all asked.. I'm going to continue "Human." Happy? Good! All you Anisoka haters... WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? Hahaa you can read, but dont complain about the pairing. So here yall go! :D Oh.. and in this chapter.. there will be a bit of OOC-ness.**

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Feelings Inside.**

Morning came earlier than expected because Rex and Cody returned, waking Anakin... whom of which was sleeping outside the small hut.

"Sir?" Rex said tiredly, blaster in hand.

"Nugh." Anakin stirred.

"Sir. Wake up." Rex shook his commander slightly.

"What Rex?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Ahsoka and I k... Talked about somethings.. and I left because I was upset." Anakin was thankful he caught himself. "How was the mission?"

"Alright sir. We got some leads on Dooku." Cody answered.

"Great, I'll get Obi-wan and Ahsoka." Anakin got up and went inside the hut.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was woken up by the sound of clanging in the kitchen. She rolled over and covered her lekku with her pillow. Being a Togruta, she's very sound sensitive now... that she's older. Still hearing the ringing, she decided to get up for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin walked in to see Xion on her knees covering her lekku, trying to stop the ringing sound.<p>

"Everything alright Xion?" Anakin rushed over to his padawan's mother.

"Yes General. We Togrutas are very sound sensitive." Anakin nodded, and glanced over to see Rex standing with Cody and Obi-wan.

"Mom.. can't you be more quiet? My lekku are still ringing." Ahsoka was massaging her left lekku.

Anakin stood up and took his placed next to Rex. "Snips. We have to talk. We have leads on Dooku."

"Alright." Ahsoka didn't face her master, even though the ringing had stopped.

"Breakfast will be in 15 guys." Xion broke through.

The all nodded and stepped into the living space. Little did they know that Zackt was in the area, unseen.

* * *

><p>"Dooku supposedly has a base here. Only about 3-4 miles away." Cody explained.<p>

"Hmm... Any entryways?" Obi-wan asked.

"Every one of them is guarded with battle droids sir."

"Alright... Hm. Do you have a scan of the area?"

"Yes sir." Rex said, pressing a few buttons on his wrist, making a hologram appear.

They all examined the hologram until Xion called for breakfast. Rex put away the hologram.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan, Rex and Cody sat at the table scarfing down the pancakes Xion gave them. Ahsoka was up on the counter-top, plate in hand, eating. Anakin stood against a wall and ate. Once he finished, he called Ahsoka to come outside.<p>

"Come Snips."

Ahsoka glanced up from her plate of food and looked at her master. He motioned her to come with him outside for a moment. She nodded and followed her orders.

* * *

><p>"Yes Master?" Ahsoka said, still not looking at him.<p>

"About last night..." Anakin paused, noticing her lekku getting that light blue color again. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was way out of line. I shouldn't have done that. It's agains-"

"I know master.. You don't have to give me a speech. I'm the one that should be sorry. It's my fault." Ahsoka said, looking at her feet.

"No, Snips. It's not."

"Skyguy.. it is.. just st-" Ahsoka was cut off by an embrace from her master.

"Sorry Sni-"

"NO! You don't know what this does to me Master! You.. You.. You hug me and tell me that... Then you tell me it's against the Order! You have me so confused Master! What is it? Tell me!" Ahsoka screamed, tears falling down her face again.

Anakin hated it when he saw Ahsoka cry. It made him mad.

"Snips I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry again! Please just don't!"

"Ahsoka! I.."

"No! I don't want to hear it." Ahsoka said, and there she went, running off into the woods of Shili. Where she hadn't been for over 12 years.

Xion and the others walked out of the hut as soon as Ahsoka ran off.

"Ahsoka?" Xion called.

"Anakin... What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"Ahsoka ran off. Rex, Cody.. grab your gear. We're heading out earlier that expected." Anakin said, rushing back inside and came out shortly after. "Ahsoka's lightsabers are gone.. and they weren't on her belt."

"Are you sure?" Xion asked, worriedly.

"I'm positive." Anakin replied. "What are you waiting for? Let's go! Xion, Zackt... stay here in case she comes back."

They nodded in response and Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody went on the search of Ahsoka and to invade Dooku's base. _Two birds with one stone..._

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was sitting in a tree top drying her tears. <em>Why does he do that to me? Why does he... I guess I'm in <strong>LOVE<strong>_ with Anakin... But it's.. Love's a forbidden feeling though... Oh kriff!__ Ahsoka thought. After her thoughts were finished... she was stuck. Why? A net was thrown atop of her. Ahsoka struggled to get out of it, ripping a piece of clothing in the process.

"Oh.. It's Skywalker's pet. How lovely.. You're perfect for my master's _experiment._" Ventress said.

"I'm no pet you Sepi scum!" Ahsoka spat in Ventress' face.

"I'm the scum? Ha! Don't make me laugh youngling. I stick to the rules. I don't get _involved with my Master... Intimately."_ Ventress now was face to face with Ahsoka. She could see the tears in the young Togrutas eyes.

"I was not involved with my master!" Ahsoka screamed.

"Then what was that kiss?"

"What? You..?"

"Yes.. my dear.. I did."

Ahsoka was baffled. She didn't what to say or do. Thinking, and hoping that Anakin was looking for her, she screamed. Loudly.

"Oh shut it!" Ventress said, pressing a button on her wrist. Causing the net to electrocute Ahsoka.

Her body lay limp under the net. Ventress picked her up and bounced out of the tree and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Sir?" Rex asked.<p>

"Yes I did. It sounded like Ahsoka." Anakin replied frantically.

"Don't worry Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"Don't tell me to worry Master! I need to find her!" Anakin snapped back.

Obi-wan nodded and Anakin's reponse and the tone of it.. got him thinking.

* * *

><p>"Where's Dooku?" Ventress asked the big metal "man" in front of her, General Grievous.<p>

"He's in his chambers, medi-" Grevious was cut off by a coughing fit. Ventress nodded and walked away and muttered: "Useless..."

* * *

><p><em>Damn!<em> Anakin internally cursed at himself. He promised Ahsoka that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Sir?" Rex asked.

"What?" Anakin snapped.

"Uh.. I see something."

"Well what is it Captain?" Anakin said, pacing back and forth.

"A net."

"A net...? Why would I be interested in a ... A NET?" Anakin ran over to the Captain and asked him to show him the way.

They walked to the tree the net was in. Anakin climbed it and grabbed the net with his human hand. "This is an electrical net." He stated, jumping down from the tree.

Obi-wan put his hand up to his beard and began to think. But, he noticed something shortly after said action.

"Cody, look up in the tree. Do you see something on the branch below the one the net was on?"

Cody followed Obi-wan's orders and used his binoculars to search the tree's branches. And there it was. A small piece of maroon fabric.

"Sirs, I see something. General Skywalker up in the tree under the branch where the net was." Cody said.

Anakin sighed, nodded and climbed up.. once again. Once he was up there he saw it. A small piece of fabric. Maroon fabric. Anakin grabbed it and held it tight. _I'm so sorry Snips. Truly.. I am. _Anakin thought, closing his eyes. He then proceeded to jump down, again, and stuff the fabric in his pocket. "Let's go." Before leaving, Obi-wan saw Anakin place the fabric in his pocket. He knew something was up with his old padawan, and he had some thoughts of what it might be.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka awoke to find herself inside a cell. <em>Figures...<em> She thought. Glancing around she noticed something else moving, towards her. Ahsoka tried to move but her hands where cuffed behind her back and chained to the wall behind her. The figure finally came into a patch of light. It was a young Twi'lek girl. Probably around 10 years old Ahsoka guessed. The girl looked wonderingly at Ahsoka.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked.

"My name's Ahsoka. And you?"

"Lyna."

"Nice to meet you Lyna. How did you come to be here?"

"I've been here since I was 3. I don't remember." Lyna said, sitting next to Ahsoka.

"Oh. Wow, that's a long time." Ahsoka tried to move but couldn't and a whimper came from her mouth. Pain shooting through her arms.

"Don't move. Those chains get tighter every time you try to move, trust me I know." Lyna held up her wrists and showed Ahsoka. Her wrists were permanently scarred with marks from the chains.

"Thanks for telling me that. Wait, how'd you escape then?" Ahsoka wondered.

"One of the droids dropped the keys. So I can get in and out of my chains. But there's a specific key for yours. You're a Jedi aren't you?" Lyna asked.

"Yes. I am. But only a padawan. My master is looking for me as we speak." Ahsoka smiled weakly.

"Don't get your hopes up.. Not to be mean.."

There was a moment of silence before Lyna broke it.

"I always wanted to be a Jedi." She stated.

"Sometimes.. It's not as great as it seems..." Ahsoka replied.

* * *

><p>"Let's camp here for tonight. It's getting dark." Obi-wan suggested.<p>

The troopers nodded and Anakin simply just waved his hand and paced. Cody and Rex set up camp and Obi-wan went to speak with Anakin.

"Anakin..."

"What?"

"Tomorrow we will go invade Dooku's base. It's our best bet right now."

"What about Ahsoka?"

"I can understand that your worried Anakin... but remember.. Don't let personal feelings get in the way of our job as Jedi. It's forbidden by the Order."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Anakin snapped at Obi-wan.

"Of course I know that you know Anakin. Just remember is all I'm saying." Obi-wan left it at that and went back to camp to help set up.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's sleep was broken by Ventress violently smacking her across the face. "Let's move pet!" She ordered. Ventress then proceeded to grab Ahsoka by one of her lekku and dragged her to the Lab room, still chained. Said chains were getting tighter as well.<p>

"Nughhh! Let me go!" Ahsoka squirmed, not caring about the chains cutting off her circulation.

"Not a chance pet. Now move!" Ventress shoved her towards the lab table in the middle of the room.

Ahsoka climbed onto the table and did what she was told, she didn't feel like being abused any longer.

_Skyguy... if you can hear me, please. Come save me. I'm inside Dooku's base. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm being chained to a lab table. HELP MASTER! _Ahsoka tried to contact Anakin through the force.

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke with a start. A message was coming to him through the force, he could feel it. He ran to Obi-wan and told him that a message was coming, and he was sure it was Ahsoka.<p>

_Skyguy... can hear me... save me... inside Dooku's base... bad feeling... chained... lab table. HELP MASTER! _Was all that Anakin could get out of the message.

"Master! She's inside Dooku's Base! Let's go, NOW!" Anakin told the men to pack up and Obi-wan decided to go along with it.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was chained to the lab table. She could hear a droid rolling around. Then she noticed he had a small syringe of something. She tried to move away but being chained was not helping her situation. The droid pricked her arm with the needle and injected the contents. Within a few minutes Ahsoka could hear the faint sound of a lightsaber, but she was sure if she was just hearing things.. and then she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin and the others had made their way past the first 3 waves of battle droids and were two hallways away from the lab room. They were stopped. Dooku and Ventress all appeared in the hallway in front of them. Lightsabers and blasters at the ready the 4 of them charged into battle against the foes.<p>

* * *

><p>While Ahsoka was blacked out and on the lab table Lyna escaped from her chains and made her way to find Ahsoka. Lyna ended up running into Anakin while he was battling with Dooku. Dooku saw the child and ordered Ventress after her. Anakin nodded at Obi-wan and within a few moments, Anakin had Lyna in his arms, dashing for the lab room. While Obi-wan attacking Ventress. Dooku had left. <em>Something's not right..<em> Anakin and Obi-wan thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p>The small lab droid had gotten the next syringe ready for Ahsoka. He handed the needle to a large Togruta man. Ahsoka was able to come through momentarily to see who was standing in front of her.<p>

"Zackt?" She whispered.

The man did not respond, he continued to finish his job. Ahsoka blacked out before he inserted the needle into Ahsoka's arm and she flinched with pain. Just as he was done, and gone, Anakin and Lyna burst through the doors.

* * *

><p>The station was about to blow. Dooku was smart enough to have a self-destruct. And he activated it. Thankfully Anakin, Ahsoka, and the others got a mile away before the ground shook terribly, knocking everyone off their feet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Camp is here tonight everyone. I'll help you set up Cody momentarily." Obi-wan said, Lyna on his back, arms wrapped around his neck, sleeping.<p>

Cody nodded and Rex began to help him set up.

Anakin was sitting next to Ahsoka's limp body. Obi-wan brought over another blanket for Anakin. "Here."

"Thanks." Anakin took the blanket, but instead of covering himself, he covered Ahsoka. Obi-wan thought it'd be best to let them be for now, but to still keep and eye on them.

Obi-wan went back to help to set up the camp. Anakin just stared at his padawan.

"Wake up Snips.. Come on.. Wake up!"

Nothing happened. She just laid there, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone to bed for the night and everything was peaceful. All was right until the morning. Ahsoka had awoken before anyone else. She looked to her left and saw her Master, sleeping. He was obviously worried greatly because Ahsoka could see the lines on his forehead. She chuckled softly, grabbed her lightsabers, and removed herself from the camp for a walk.<p>

Ahsoka stretched and walked around a bit. She sat down by a tree and decided to clean her lightsabers. Ahsoka took one of her lightsabers and began to clean off the handle, not bothering to look down. A little bug like animal flew down and landed on Ahsoka's fingers. Now she looked down and shooed it off. Something caught her eyes as she turned away. She turned back again and looked at her reflection in the weapon. Blinking several times, and rubbing her eyes... she looked once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MASTER!" Ahsoka screamed.

Anakin and the others jumped up out of their sleeping forms and ran out of their make-shift camp. They all looked up to see someone by the tree with two lightsabers on the ground near her. A horrific look across her face.

"Snips? Is that you...?"

Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "Master..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyy CLIFFHANGER! Sorry... had too :) What did ya think? Hm? Well ya.. reviews and comments are welcome! ~~ Thanks for Reading ~~ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 2 of "Human." I'm glad that I'm getting all the feedback! :) Thanks to all of my reviewers as well as everyone else! :D**

**Chapter 2: The Master and his Padawan.**

"Ahsoka? Is.. Is that really you?" Anakin asked, standing awe-stuck.

The padawan stood with a horrified expession on her face. She didn't know what to do. Her lightsaber fell to the ground and rolled away before Ahsoka herself fell to her knees, tears threating to take over her eyes. Anakin rushed to her side and brought her into an embrace. Ahsoka let her tears take over.

"Cody, Rex go to the ship and contact the Council. We'll be right behind you." Obi-wan ordered.

"Snips, we have to get back to the ship and then we can figure something out. Alright?" Anakin asked in a soft voice.

All he felt was a nodd into his chest and he nodded towards Obi-wan. Anakin picked up his crying padawan and carried her on the way to the ship. She nuzzled her now human head into his chest and continued to cry. Lyna was very confused and Obi-wan offered to give her a piggy-back ride to the ship. She gladly accepted.

Obi-wan was thinking about his former padawan's padawan's situation. But was brought out of his thoughts by Cody's voice coming through on the comm.

"Sir, the Jedi Council is ready to speak with you. Shall I put them on?" Cody asked.

"No Commander. We're only about 20 feet from the ship. Please ask them to wait a few more minutes." Obi-wan said.

"Yes sir! Cody out." Cody ended the conversation.

The three of them finally made it to the ship and Ahsoka had cried herself to sleep in Anakin's arms. On the holo message, standing in front of Anakin, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan, was Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Plo Koon, Master Aayla Secura, and Master Shaak Ti.

"Master Skywalker. Who is that young girl in your arms?" Shaak asked.

"This, Masters.. Is my padwan. Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said, his gaze drifting from Ahsoka to his masters on the Holo-message.

"Impossible that is." Yoda's crackling voice sounded.

"I assure you Master Yoda, it is not." Obi-wan cut in.

"How can this be? What happened Master Skywalker?" Plo exclaimed.

"Uh... Ahsoka and I had gotten into an argument and she ran off to cool down a bit before our mission. She didn't come back for a while so we went to search for her and found an electrical net on one of the trees... along with a piece of Ahsoka's clothing that was ripped off. The net had belonged to the Sepis and we went to Dooku's base that Cody and Rex had found previously the other night. And there she was inside the base on a lab table."

"Was she like that when you found her? I mean human?" Mace asked.

"No. It wasn't until this morning Master. We all awoke because of a scream. It turned out to be Ahsoka." Anakin replied, his head dipping down in the process.

"Hm..." Master Yoda was thinking. "Get back here today you will. To the medical bay you will bring her."

"Yes. Master." Anakin bowed and the holo-message ended.

Anakin went to the med area of the _Resolute_ and set Ahsoka down on one of the beds. She now had brown-ish/black hair with peach skin.

Ahsoka's eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened. The first thing her now chocolate-brown eyes saw was her master.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her eyes to see better.

"Yes. It's me Snips. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling better. Still in shock, but better."

"Did you see who did this to you? Try to remember Snips."

"Uh..." Ahsoka took a moment to think. "I remember a droid.. it gave me a drug of some sort and it knocked me out... I came through for a moment and saw..." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Zackt."

"Zackt? You saw him?"

"Yes. HE gave me the last drug that turned me **human**." Ahsoka added.

"Damn him!" Anakin cursed.

"Master!"

"What?" Anakin snapped.

Ahsoka leaned back a bit from being scared from her masters snappy response, eyes wide.

Anakin, noticing this, sighed and moved closer to Ahsoka. "I'm sorry Snips. I'm just frustrated." Anakin moved closer to Ahsoka.

"It's alright. I understand." Ahsoka paused. "Skyguy..."

"Yes?"

"What are we supposed to tell my mother? And Asaak?"

Anakin's blood boiled at the thought of that kid, Asaak. _Why? I'm married to Padme... This isn't right._ Anakin thought.

"I.. I don't know Snips. We'll tell them eventually. Don't worry." Anakin ended his sentence, but he saw Ahsoka's eyes begin to well up with tears once again.

"Master... I don't want to be human! I want to be the Togruta that I was born as! I don't like having hair on my head! I want my Lekku and montrail!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she yanked at the hair on her head.

Anakin took her hand and stopped her from ripping any more hair out. Causing Ahsoka to look directly into her Master's gaze. "Thank you." She whispered and rested her head in the crook of Anakin's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>- Back at the Jedi Temple -<strong>

Ahsoka was being examined and assured her master that she would be okay. So he left and she stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>- Western Wing, Senate Building -<strong>

"Ani! Welcome back from your mission! How- Ani?" Padme greeted Anakin, but noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Ahsoka..."

"What happened Ani?"

"Ahsoka's..." Anakin exhaled greatly. "Human."

Padme gasped. "Anakin.. how's that even...? I'm so sorry! How'd it happen?"

"Her step-father gave her a drug. He was apparently working for the sepis."

"Her step-father?" Padme paused in deep thought for a moment, then slightly shook her head. "How's she taking it?"

"Yes... At first she wasn't taking it to greatly.. but she's dealing. I have to return to the temple to see her test results. I will return later.." Anakin said and kissed Padme. _Why does this not feel right?_ he asked himself during the kiss.

"Goodbye Ani."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>- Jedi Temple -<strong>

"Oh little Ahsoka... What in the world happened to you?" Shaak Ti walked into Ahsoka's med room.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question as well Master Shaak." Ahsoka smirked.

"You just went through something traumatic and you're smiling... my my.. you're becoming just like your Master." Obi-wan said, entering the room also.

"Hah.. you really think so? Wait... is that a bad or a good thing?" Ahsoka said, turning around to pack up her things.

She'd only spent a few hours in the medical bay, and the droids said, they didn't know what to do, so she was free. Of course, gaining a short temper from being around Anakin, she didn't take to it lightly. But anger wasn't the Jedi way, so she decided to look on, what to her, was the (small) bright side of things.

"Oh Snips! Good you're up." Anakin shuffled his way into the cramped medical room. "Masters Kenobi and Shaak, what's going on?"

"We came to visit young Tano. And see her condition. Master Yoda wanted me to check up on her. Oh, he said that you two," Shaak paused, waving her finger between Anakin and Ahsoka, "are to take a 3 week leave. Like a vacation.

"Really? Where to?"

"Either Felucia or Kashyyyk. Master Yoda really didn't specify. Master Kenobi, may I speak with you in private?" Shaak motioned outside.

Obi-wan nodded and exited the room leaving Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Uh... Master.. I kind have to change..." Ahsoka stated, trying not to show her embarrassment.

"Oh. Yes... uh.. I'll be right outside."

Ahsoka nodded and quickly rushed behind the curtain in her room and began to change. She stripped naked, and covered her breasts and lower area with her hospital gown and took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror. She was Human. The very exact opposite of a Togruta. Her legs were now longer, as well as her arms. Ahsoka glanced down and lifted up the hospital gown, _Are my boobs bigger too?_ she thought, blushing at her thought and covering herself again.

_knock knock_

"Yes?" Ahsoka piped up, dressing hurriedly.

"Let's go Snips. Rex is waiting with R2 on our transport."

"Oh, alright." Ahsoka appeared in the doorway in her old maroon outfit. She was trying to adjust her outfit so it would cover her chest more, causing Anakin's cheeks to have some pink dust tint his cheeks. "Looks like we need to go shopping Snips."

Ahsoka nodded and said good-bye to Obi-wan and Shaak. They met Rex on the landing platform along with R2.

_Beep beep whoooo beep beeep boop._

"Artooie, it's me. Ahsoka."

_beeeeep boop_.

"R2. It's Snips!" Anakin gestured towards Ahsoka.

_beep. _The droid seemed as if he was suspicious of this un-known person who was claiming to be his friend Ahsoka.

"Yeah.. he just needs time to adjust Snips. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka nodded and sat in her chair. She squirmed around for a bit, feeling a bit akward in her new body. Oh and her hair. <em>Don't even get me started on the hair...<em>Ahsoka thought.

Anakin noticed her uncomfortable self and could help but internally wince in anger.

"So Master, where are we going?"

"Felucia." Anakin stated cooly.

"Felucia... Great!"

"But first we're going shopping."

"Oh, yeah..." Ahsoka blushed and gazed at the controls instead of at Anakin.

"Sir, our destination is coming up in less than 0.7 parsecs." Rex said.

"Yes Rex. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Here Ahsoka. Don't go wild. Get one outfit." Anakin smirked, but saw no point in continuing to speak because Ahsoka was already gone into the store. <em>Human or not, she's still a teenage girl... <em>He thought.

Anakin left Rex outside on guard duty while he went in to find where his padawan had run off to. He turned a corner and saw Ahsoka trying on a new maroon top. Something that matched her old one, but with gold beads along the left side. She twirled around in the outfit and giggled.

"Having fun there Snips?"

Ahsoka jumped a bit upon hearing her master's voice. "Yeah."

"I scared you.. Didn't I?" Anakin had a smirk on his lips.

"No... N-no you didn't." Ahsoka blushed.

"Ah ha! I did too! I guess I'm not loosing my touch after all.. No am I?" Anakin said, brushing off his Jedi uniform.

"Then why do I have your lightsaber?" Ahsoka had a wide smile on her face.

"Snips? Wha? Hey! Give that back!" Anakin warned, playfully.

"Uh.. admit it and I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Ahsoka giggled as she dodged her master's attempts to retrieve his weapon. After about 5 minutes, he caved.

"Fine. I'm loosing my touch. Happy?"

"Ha! I knew it!" Ahsoka smiled and handed back his lightsaber.

"Come on so we can pay and get outta here. We're supposed to be on 'Meditative Leave.'"

Ahsoka nodded and they went to the register and cashed out. Rex still waited at the entrance until they came out.

"Sirs." Rex saluted.

"Hello Rex. All ready?"

Rex nodded and silently followed his commanders back to the transport.

**- On the Transport -**

Anakin sat in the pilot's chair and reclined. They had quite some travel to go before reaching Felucia. Ahsoka was sleeping and Rex was arguing with R2 about something. Rex didn't even know why they were fighting. Anakin was the only one who _really_ understood anything the astromech _said_.

"Sir, R2 is having some issues or something." Rex said.

"Artooie. Leave Rex. Come on. We're all on vacation!" Anakin yawned.

**- Later, Felucia landing platform # 12 -**

Ahsoka stretched as she got off the transport. Rex, Anakin and R2 were already off. Looking around you could see that the planet was very lively. Between the plants, creatures, and people, you could sense so much.

"It's so beautiful here!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin nodded in agreement and with a smile. But his happiness was taken when Obi-wan's voice came over his commlink.

"Anakin."

"Yes Master?"

"How's everything? Did you arrive on time..? And not hurt?" Anakin heard the slightly added humor in his master's question.

"Yes. We're fine. Wait..? What do you mean.. _on time_?"

"Master Yoda didn't inform you? You have reservations at one of the nearby hotels."

"Oh? No we weren't told that. But thanks." Anakin just wanted to see that hotel and relax. He didn't feel like talking anymore.

"You're welcome. How's Ahsoka doing?"

"I'm doing fine master!" Ahsoka piped up.

"Yeah yeah.. we're all fine." Anakin added.

"Well... I'll let you be then. See you in 3 weeks. Then be ready for your latest mission."

"Yes master. May the Force be with You." Anakin and Ahsoka replied simultaneously.

"As to you, young ones." And with that, Obi-wan's voice was gone.

**- Hotel room #459 -**

"Well, we're all sharing a room. Rex, couch and Ahsoka and I in here. On the separate beds, of course." Anakin stated.

Rex nodded and headed out to the living room to head off to bed. It was night already, the day went by quite fast since they had arrived. Ahsoka went in the bathroom to change her clothes and then jumped on her bed.

"You're feeling better. Aren't you Snips?" Anakin smiled.

"Yes. I think I might just be able to handle being human... but that doesn't mean... What I'm trying to say is that I don't mind being human... I would just rather be born as who I was. A Togruta." Ahsoka was twiddling her thumbs around in circles.

"I know Snips. I promise... we'll try to find something to turn you back. But in the mean time. Just really think about that decision. Alright?"

"Will do Cap't."

"Cap't?"

Ahsoka giggled. "Nevermind Skyguy." Ahsoka yawned loudly and plopped backwards into the soft pillows.

"Goodnight... *yawn* Sky-guy..." Ahsoka drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Heh.. goodnight Snips." Anakin laughed lightly and went into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! This chapter is doneee :3 Thanks to all of you who read/review! This chapter I really wanted to focus on Anisoka fluffiness... I was really contemplating on wether or not to bring Rex along on their 3 week "Meditative Leave," but I did.. so I wonder how that will work into my plans for future chapters? So thanks again~~! And review please! Artooie really wants you to press that pretty blue button below!**


End file.
